Karim Denz
|pob = United States |home = Los Santos |nationality = American |affiliations=Lester Crest Michael De Santa (Optional) Franklin Clinton (Optional) Trevor Philips (Optional) ''GTA Online'' Protagonist (Optional) |businesses = Freelance getaway driver |voice = Matt Hopkins }} Karim Denz is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series, appearing as a Heist getaway driver in Grand Theft Auto V, who can be employed as a crew member by the player, and in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the The Diamond Casino Heist. Description Karim has the lowest stats of all the getaway drivers and the second lowest cut: 8%. Biography Background Not much is known about Karim before the events of the game, Lester says that he is "new blood" and has never seen him under pressure. During the introduction of the crew members in the loud approach of The Jewel Store Job, Michael also says that Karim is new in the business and that is the only thing that the crew needs to know about him. In the end of the roof approach of the mission The Bureau Raid, Denz reveals that he wants the money of the scores to support a life of luxury and pleasure and that he buys watches worth twelve thousand dollars for his watch collection. Michael says that he will end up calling the attention of the police, spending money that way. Events of GTA V If Karim is chosen for The Jewel Store Job, he will pick a Bati 801RR for the escape, which is a wrong choice of vehicle to drive in the dirt of the tunnels. His radio guidance to Franklin will be panicky and confused. He also will get lost in the middle of the way, unless the player has chosen a good gunman. Also, in the Loud approach, he will drop some of the jewelry he collects, preventing the player from earning the most possible cash. In The Bureau Raid, roof method, if he is chosen for the first time, he will take some time to reach the FIB Headquarters, forcing Michael, Franklin and the gunman to hold the police until he arrives, he will use a Burrito for the escape and the crew will need to overcome a 4 star wanted level before continuing the mission. If he has experience from the jewelry heist, he will be at the building in the right time in an ambulance, allowing the crew to get out of the area without the police attention. Karim will say that after the jewelry escape, he thought twice before choosing the getaway vehicle. In the subtle approach of The Big Score, if Denz is chosen for the first time and is placed as the first driver, during the shootout between the crew and the Merryweather soldiers, he will drop some gold bars trying to load the Gauntlets. Also, during the chase he will lose control of the car and be caught by the police, making the crew lose one fourth of the gold. If he has previous experience from any of the heists, this won't happen. If he is placed as the second driver, to change the tires of the Stockade, he will do that with no problem, however, when he drives one of the trucks the player must load their car into, he will swerve side to side, making it more difficult to enter the truck (although Franklin's special ability can make it easier to enter the truck). If he has experience from any previous heists, he will drive the truck perfectly, making it easier to enter. If he is chosen for the first time in the obvious approach and is placed as the first driver, he will crash into one of the wind turbines in the wind farm and die, dropping half of the gold take from the Union Depository. If he has previous experience from any of the past heists, he will reach the train with no problem as long as Trevor keeps the helicopter steady so that Lester can destroy the Merryweather Buzzards before they destroy his helicopter, killing him, and losing half of the gold. As the driver of the train, there will be no consequences, regardless of previous experience. Events of GTA Online Mission Appearances ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *The Jewel Store Job (Optional) *The Bureau Raid (Optional) *The Big Score (Optional/Can be killed or arrested) ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Diamond Casino Heist *Casino Heist (Optional) Skills Karim's skills include: *Driving Skill *Composure *Vehicle Choice Gallery Karim_Denz.jpg|Karim Denz. GTAV-Karim Denz.png|Karim's skills. Navigation }} de:Karim Denz pl:Karim Denz Category:Characters Category:Characters in GTA V Category:Characters in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Characters in GTA Online Category:Heist Crew Members